Tadaima
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: Despite Toru Hyuga's genius, he wasn't able to guess Makoto Natsui's surprise. Yeah this fic happened twenty four hours before Hyuga and Natsui's reunion at the end of the TV series.


Summary: Despite Toru Hyuga's genius, he wasn't able to guess Makoto Natsui's surprise. Yeah this fic happened twenty four hours _before_ Hyuga and Natsui's reunion at the end of the TV series.

Disclaimer: The Jdrama _'Rich Man, Poor Woman'_ is not mine.

Rating: K +

**Tadaima**

Makoto Natsui's voice was loud as she fired question after question to her boyfriend of one year and nine months on the monitor. While Toru Hyuga, the boyfriend, only half listened, naying or agreeing now and then.

"And you did not donate, not one cent…_not one cent!_" Natsui nagged across the miles, her voice could really convey her disappointment.

To this Hyuga raised his eyes from the documents that shared the panel with the small image of Natsui projected on the screen to glare at his girlfriend. "You're already doing for them the job that anyone could do, I don't have to reward them for taking you from me."

"But it was a fund raiser and meant to help—"

"Come home and I'll give them five million."

"I thought you're okay with this. That you don't mind us being apart…" Natsui asked. She really thought everything is alright.

Hyuga groaned angrily but the anger seemed to be directed more at himself rather than at Natsui. "Gomen."

"_Eh?"_

Hyuga gestured with his hands his frustration. "If I donate money to them, they'll probably ask me what I want…"

"Go on."

"Of course I'm going to say, I want them to terminate your stay in Brazil."

"Why? Brazil is—"

"Brazil is not Japan."

"Aw you miss me," Natsui teased.

Hyuga glowered. "I don't."

"So that's what you're going to ask them if _hypothetically—" _Natsui quoted in the air with her fingers the word _hypothetically_, "—you donated some of your easily acquired money?"

Hyuga gave the poor girl on the screen a sharp look. "That money is a product of my genius."

"So it is. So are you really going to ask them to send me home?" Natsui queried with crocodile tears.

"You like it there, don't you?" Hyuga snapped, "Better than here?"

"_Hai hai,"_ Natsui answered with a smile.

"_Then don't come home then!"_ Hyuga yelled angrily.

Natsui didn't even appear repentant. "Okay."

Hyuga suddenly looked panicked. _"Natsui!"_

"Gotta go. Break's up. Don't call. I'll call you." Natsui gave the screen a kiss before pressing the button that would remove her from her boyfriend's screen.

"_Natsui! Natsui!" _Hyuga shouted to the blank panel on his screen, furiously banging his fists on his table, jolting his people sitting on the adjoining tables who were already pretending not to listen to him._ "You! You can't just hang up on me!"_

"_Arg Natsui!"_ Hyuga continued to type on his keyboard, trying to re-connect when Natsui's face popped up again on the screen.

"Oh I'll contact you about 24 hours from now. I have _thaaaat_ long shift. And you should check the science journal on IPS cell derived retinal pigment by epithelial cell transplantation for treatment of age-related macular degeneration 'cause the more you know 'bout it, the more you would be convinced to part with your money," Natsui said in the way wherein Hyuga could not put a word in edgewise. "And love you. Bye."

Hyuga stared at his computer screen, coming to terms with the fact that he has to wait 24 hours before he could talk to her again. Hyuga's hands went to his head and suddenly he rumpled his mop of hair, highly irritated.

The next time she calls, he would hang up. Really he would.

Then he would wait two minutes before calling her again.

That's what he's going to do the next time she calls…Hyuga sighed loudly. Two minutes had gone by since she last called. Now he only had to wait twenty three hours and fifty eight minutes more. Hyuga glowered at the screen. If she called a minute later than that she would regret it. _Really really_ she would.

~11 14 12AF GC~

A/N: I really _really _wanted to read fics for this series…


End file.
